The Foundation of Love
by Yimjeric
Summary: When trust has been shattered, love ceased to be, doubts cloud the path forward, how can a couple look past all that and regain what they had lost from each other? Faithshipping. Post-5D. On Hiatus.
1. Broken Vows

**The Foundation of Love**

 **Chapter 1: Broken Vow**

 _"On this day, I give you my heart, my promise that I will walk with you, hand in hand, wherever our journey takes us, living, learning, loving, together, forever."_

– **_The vow that Yusei and Aki pledged to each other on their wedding day_**

* * *

"-o you mind? It's standard procedure that we record down all our sessions as part of our audits."

"No, no it's fine. I mean nothing in this room is going to be shared out, right? Even to my wife?"

"Yes of course, you specifically requested to have a male counsellor and a separate session from your wife; everything that is shared here remains private and confidential."

"I'm ready then."

"Alright. Shall we begin with the introductions first?"

"Of course; my name is Fudo Yusei, age 26, currently married to Izayoi Aki and father of Fudo Yuki, soon to reach her third year of life. I work at the Arcadia Movement as a senior engineer in their advance engineering division."

"About a week ago, when my wife and I were having a quiet moment after putting our child to sleep, I shared with her that the company was going to have the celebratory party for the fiscal year for the department when she broke down in tears and confessed to me."

At this point Yusei paused, attempting to speak out but held himself back at the last second; wandering his gaze to the ceiling while he clutched his two hands tightly before looking down and continuing.

"She agreed to sleep with my boss in exchange for my promotion a year ago."

He kept silent after that, adjusting himself to lean his body forward, cupping his nose and mouth and his eyes closed. He rubbed his eyes hard before leaning back onto the sofa and delivered a weak smile, allowing silence to fill the room.

"I am very sorry to hear that."

He failed to respond; continuing to remain totally aloof after the reveal.

"So what is it that you require from us?"

That got back his attention; he stared into the ground while contemplating the question, establishing eye contact once he knew how to articulate his answer.

"Please,"

Yusei opened up his hands to reveal two identical rings.

"save my marriage."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Hello, I'ts been a long time since I return to this site; real life had kept me busy for this last year and sadly this will continue to last for another year.

In the meantime, this is a story I managed to squeeze out while I was less busy. I original had the idea of this story after reading a similar story on the internet and asked myself "how would I attempt to create a story about mending a relationship in an almost unforgivable situation?"

I don't own 5D's or any of its characters. If you could, please leave a review or favorite the story if you enjoyed it. If you identified a spelling or grammatical error feel free to just point it out.


	2. Shattered Bliss

**The Foundation of Love**

 **Chapter 2: Shattered Bliss**

" _The question you should really be asking is: What won't you do for him?"_

– **_Mrs Izayoi advising her daughter on the topic of marriage_**

* * *

"-just standard procedure."

"I'm okay with it. My husband, will he-?"

"He won't be able to hear any of this. I assure you. We went according to both your wishes that both of you would want your sessions to be separated and be handled by a counsellor of the same gender. Is that right?"

"Yes."

"Then you have nothing to be afraid of, all of what we discuss is strictly for my ears and to this four walls."

"I guess I'm ready."

"Introduce yourself."

"My name is Izayoi Aki, age 25, married to my husband Fudo Yusei and mother to our two year old daughter Fudo Yuki. After birthing her, I quit my job as a doctor to focus on taking care of her and Yusei became our sole bread winner."

"Tell us what happened."

"Well… I was rocking our daughter to sleep in my arms when I saw a car pulled over outside our house. I was surprised to see Yusei exit out of it because he had rode his motorcycle to work. I was about to call out to him from the balcony when I saw… him."

Aki instinctively cups her right hand over her left, placing them close to her chest.

"They were laughing, chatting away downstairs like old friends. And then just before he left, he gazed up into the house, as if he knew I was watching him, his leering eyes finding their way into mine and I recoiled in horror. I retreated into Yuki's room, more to direct my attention on something else than to put Yuki to bed."

"I was so disturbed by that experience that I didn't register Yusei entering and when he wrapped his arms around me, I jumped; guilt-ridden memories that I wish to forget came rushing back to me. That startled him quite a bit but I shook his concerns off before escaping to the living room, not wanting to wake our daughter up. He chased after me, keeping a respectful distance away from me and looking at me with those trusting azure eyes; those same eyes that I had deceived for so very long."

Her eyes started to water but she kept going, letting her arms fall to her knees, hands clenching tight.

"It was only when he started talking about his day to break the ice that he mentioned about the year-end party that the pressure finally caved in on me. In my mind, I had only wanted to excused myself from the party but then in a flash I was reminded of how all of this came to be and… and… It was then that I lost control and I told him."

"I slept with his boss to get him his promotion."

And Aki broke down, crying her heart out right there and then, screaming 'I betrayed him' and 'I'm so sorry Yusei'. The counsellor held her in an embrace, letting the crying lady lay on her shoulder while telling her that it was going to be okay and to let it all out.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Thank you to **yusei x akiza fan** for leaving a review.

I apologise for the slow start but it gets better.

I don't own 5D's or any of its characters. If you could, please leave a review or favorite the story if you enjoyed it. If you identified a spelling or grammatical error feel free to just point it out.


	3. Prideful Monsters

**The Foundation of Love**

 **Chapter 3: Prideful Monsters**

" _If you're a witch, then I shall be a demon; and we can both be monsters, together."_

– _**Yusei making a promise to a broken Aki after revealing her troubled past to him**_

* * *

"Can you tell me how did all of this started?"

"A year and a half ago, Yusei and I were happily married, our first child delivered safely to this world and in the pink of health. Back then Yusei was working as a chief engineer for Industrial Illusions and I was working as a doctor at Neo-Domino Hospital. When I have birth to Yuki, we both decided that Yusei's pay was able to pay off the loans that we took for our house and other expenditures that we had gotten along the way. However, a major scandal caused the company to retrench staff in order to survive the backlash; the engineering department was one of the first. Desperate, Yusei quickly got whatever job offer he could and ended up at Arcadia Movement; his pay lowered significantly, but we were still able to make ends mean by using our savings. I tried to offer to work again but Yusei stubbornly refused, saying that I could just focus on our child and let him handle the debt that we had."

At the mention of her husband's refusal to let her work Aki's began to frown, fiddling with a portion of her wedding finger, the mark of a missing wedding ring clearly visible.

"As our saving bled out, I soon realized that we would eventually need to give back the house and still own bank a sizeable debt. I pressed for Yusei to allow me to work but he refused once more, stating that the next round of promotions were coming up and he was sure to be promoted. Based on his previous work experience as well as his work ethnics, I believed him despite him still being relatively new to the company. So I backed off a little, the lingering worry still bothering me day in and day out. Yusei would also have none of my parent's help, citing that he had already promised to them that I would not need to suffer with him. And then…"

She cringed at this moment before carrying on.

"There was a celebratory party held by the company to mark the end of the fiscal year, I was invited to attend with Yusei. At first I was reluctant to go because I haven't had much contact with new people since giving birth to Yuki. Yusei eventually persuaded me to go as he said that the other housewives and girlfriends would accompany their other half as well. As the party mellowed into the late night, the boys started having their own fun while the ladies chit chatted among ourselves. It was slightly awkward and I had nothing much to say so I excused myself from the group and left to loiter on my own. That was my greatest mistake."

Allowing herself to blow her nose and wiping her eyes, Aki continued the story.

"I felt a hand to my back and at first I thought it was Yusei and that we could go home now but instead I met with this suave guy who I instantly recognized him as Divine, the CEO of the company. The distance between the two of us were too close to my liking but I didn't want to risk ruining my family's one shot of clearing our debt so I did nothing. He whispered to me that he had been looking at me all evening and that I was beautiful. I was both creeped out by my new found stalker and slightly flattered that I still had my charm even though I had given birth and had not maintain my beauty after that; so I giggled not really sure what else to do."

"And then he revealed that he knew about my family's financial issue and that he had the power to help. I didn't know where this was going so I decided to carry on listening. He said that the board had already decided that someone else was to be given the promotion that Yusei was eyeing but he could overwrite that decision to whoever he wants."

She wrapped her arms around her shoulders and shrunk herself into the sofa.

"And that was when his hand started getting heavier on to my waist and he leaned even closer, whispering to me he wanted to make love to me. I wanted to push myself away but he held on tight, saying that all I had to was give him what he wanted and he would see that my family would be set for life. After the party, all I could think about was that offer, how it would affect our family, how it would affect Yusei, how it would affect Yuki. Was I betraying my husband? Can I justify sleeping with another man? As the days ticked by, I knew the promotion had to be announced sooner or later. Every day I prayed that my husband wouldn't come home and be disheartened that his plan hadn't work and we would need to be evicted from our home. So while Yusei was out working I found Divine's number and dialled. I met him an hour later at some unknown motel and for an hour I let that pervert do whatever he wanted to my body."

She broke down crying again, but she refused to stop the session; insisting of wanting to say everything out.

"I cried on the way home, I cried when I reached home, I cried every shower I repeatedly took and I cried the hardest when Yusei messaged me that he gotten the promotion. Our family was saved, but at a cost that I didn't realized was too high to pay."

"I did want to tell Yusei; every time he touched me, I am reminded I have been tainted; every time he stared lovingly at me, all I see are the reflection of betrayal that I have committed. Every time he does his duty as my husband and a father, I end up feeling like an unworthy wife and mother. But I could never bring myself to tell the truth, because it would render my betrayal meaningless and that it would destroy this family of mine. I couldn't tell him; I love him too much to tell him that I was an unfaithful whore."

And then Aki kept her silence, the colour from her face totally drained as she slouched onto the sofa. The counsellor, her eyes brimming with tears, instinctively pause the voice recorder and went up her to deliver a hug and wept for the defeated girl.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Thank you again to **yusei x akiza fan** for leaving a review. Appreciate your support!

This was originally suppose to be two separate chapters but I merge them together because it threw off the flow for me and it explained most of the backstory that led up to my favourite couple being torn apart. Hope you enjoy this long chapter!

I don't own 5D's or any of its characters. If you could, please leave a review or favorite the story if you enjoyed it. If you identified a spelling or grammatical error feel free to just point it out.


	4. Lost Infatuation

**The Foundation of Love**

 **Chapter 4: Lost Infatuation**

 _"I've cried for a lot of things in my life, and I always found a way through using logic and reasoning, yet I've cried for her so many times these past few weeks and I'm still as lost as I was the first time I realized she was never into me."_

 **– Yusei opening up to a counsellor after getting rejected by Aki for the third and last time five years ago**.

* * *

"What happened after your wife confessed that night?"

Yusei rubbed his nose before suppressing a yawn and let the question sink in before he answered.

"I just walked out of the house; I did not know what to do, all I knew was that I didn't want to face my wife at that point in time. I loitered outside my house for hours, trying to comprehend this painful revelation. I felt a wave of emotions hitting me all at once; I wanted to cry, I wanted blood, I wanted support, I wanted assurance. I had to tell someone about this, somebody to talk to and I drew a blank. I was the only one among my close friends that had settled down; one is still a free bird, another a reclusive loner and the last still making a career out for himself. None of them could relate to the ordeal that I was thrust into. I could not talk to my Martha about this, the closest person I had to a mum. She had just high hopes for me among the rest of her children. My in-laws, I could never admit to her senator father and caring mother that I had failed in taking care of their daughter."

He wiped his forehead with his hands and swept them behind to straighten his hair, calming himself.

"I just stayed outside for god knows how long before I decided to re-entered the house and the scariest thing happened."

Silence again, his eyes starts to water before he made direct eye contact with the counsellor.

"Promise me that she will never hear a single thing that I have said."

"Nothing is going to leave this room."

"When I entered, it did not feel like home anymore; the house was a lie and the furniture was paid with something that was supposed to be sacred. And then…"

Yusei was at a loss of words, covering his mouth and suppressing his tears.

"I look at her sleeping on the couch that I left her, her hair in a mess and eyes puffy from crying and this... this thought entered my mind,"

"I don't know my own wife anymore."

With that, he just let loose, allowing himself to weep like a little boy.

"I don't remember the first time we met, how we came to know each other, the longing of wanting to be with her, the feeling of confessing to her one more time and to find that my feelings were requited after being rejected so many times, the amount of preparation that I went through to propose to her, the oath that I swore to her in front of the altar, the joy that we shared when our first born came to be. I don't remember any of it."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

The story is finally picking up.

Thank you to **IscreamIcecream** , **Gemini-Spark** & **TheFirstOfMany** for leaving a favourite. Thank you!

I don't own 5D's or any of its characters. If you could, please leave a review or favorite the story if you enjoyed it. If you identified a spelling or grammatical error feel free to just point it out.


	5. First Love

**The Foundation of Love**

 **Chapter 5: First Love**

" _He told me that he was sorry that I had to be his first love, yet really… I was the one who was unworthy of being his."_

– _**Aki breaking it to her best friend Carly that she had successful rejected Yusei for the third time.**_

* * *

"I headed for the office on foot aimlessly after that. I didn't know why of all places I decided to go to work, maybe I just wanted to see my boss and confront him about it, maybe I just foolishly hoped that after I came back from work everything would return to normal, or maybe I just wanted a little normal after the shit storm that happen last night. Whatever the case, it had the opposite effect on me; all that I've work so hard for the company felt like a sham. As I walk pass my colleagues, I just had the urge to scream at them whether they knew; whether they knew that I did not deserve my title and that my wife had to cheapen herself for me to be where I am today. I felt like a fraud."

Yusei let out a heavy sigh, subsequently supporting his head with his right hand, using it to cover his face from view.

"I didn't even finish the morning before I just escaped the office, it didn't feel that important anyway. Instead, I got on my motorcycle and rode to the freeway."

He fished into his pocket and revealed a key with a motorcycle emblem emblazoned on it.

"My first love wasn't… Aki, it was bikes. I was orphaned at a really young age and Martha accepted me to live with her where she took care of other kids as well. We didn't have much so we were allowed to free roam around all the time. I scavenged the junk yard mostly, bringing abandon books back to read and anything of value to sell. I was studious even as a child; reading whatever I can find and understanding them quickly. It was when I encountered an abandoned motorcycle frame that I fell in love for the first time. I started looking out for repairable parts and fixing them as I learn through trial and error. Slowly, but surely restoring the broken beast back to life."

Allowing himself to relax a bit, Yusei leaned back onto the sofa, his eyes spacing out as he recollected his past.

"I could still clearly remember the first time I revved up the engine as the motorcycle roared into life and I tried taming it on the first try. I failed terribly, getting injured in the process and being grounded by Martha when I told her what happened. But I defied her, always returning to my hideout where I stabled her to attempt to master her and eventually, gotten the hang of her."

"The first real ride I had with her was on an open road, and I just punched the accelerator like in those racing movies and we soared. I could feel the air; feel the wind on my face. The smell of rubber burning as it made contact with the ground, driving me faster and faster. And then there is the adrenaline, I could feel the adrenaline, feel its power; the energy coursing through my veins, surging through me, traveling to every nerve in my body, in a flash. The speed fusing man and machine into one, the breaking of the physical realm and then at the apex of it all, clarity; a point where my mind became clear of all worldly boundaries and there was only just me and her."

"And then I remembered; this was the same feeling that Aki gave me."

Yusei gave a weak smile, but it was the most genuine one he had shown since he stepped in.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

I apologize for not uploading last week; I got caught up with real life commitments once again. The next chapter would also be delayed for a week as well because of the same reason.

Thank you to **Gemini-Spark** for leaving a review as well as **MusicianWish, Element's Sole Protector, RareDarkgon & QueenVictoriaXIV** for leaving a favourite or following the story. Thank you!

I don't own 5D's or any of its characters. If you could, please leave a review or favorite the story if you enjoyed it. If you identified a spelling or grammatical error feel free to just point it out.


	6. Beyond Redemption

**The Foundation of Love**

 **Chapter 6: Beyond Redemption**

" _He told me that he was sorry that I had to be his first love, yet really… I was the one who was unworthy of being his."_

– _**Aki breaking it to her best friend Carly that she had successful rejected Yusei for the third time.**_

* * *

"I wanted to escape from all of the pain."

Aki suddenly spoke out after the two ladies had finished pulling themselves back together and resumed the session.

"I woke up the next morning but it felt like I never slept at all. I could hear Yuki crying and I checked the time, I hadn't fed her yet. I was lost in thought as I breast feed my daughter; about last night, about Yusei, about our future, about my future. And then the nightmare came rushing back as it replayed all in my head, how I had allowed myself to be desecrated by another man and as I look down exhaustedly as my daughter continued to feed I could hear her say in her baby voice: 'Mommy, why does it taste tainted?' and I almost dropped her in horror."

"I send for my mum to pick Yuki up, I wanted to be away from my daughter, I couldn't handle the pressure of her innocent cobalt eyes that see inherited from her father staring into my soul and see her mother for who truly is;"

She looked down, pausing and took a deep breath.

"A dirty slut."

"I had the chance to confess to my mum but I hastily send her off once she arrive; I told her I just wanted some alone time and that everything was fine. I couldn't let her know. I had a rough childhood with my parents because they were always so busy with being in the political scene. I rebelled at a very young age and that had caused a strife between me and my parents. It was only after I met Yusei then I began to mellow out and reconciled with my parents. Even before we got married they already loved him like a son; to them, he was the ideal man and a perfect match to their daughter. I couldn't bear to admit to them that I had failed at being a wife, a mother and a woman; that they had failed as a parent once again."

"Carly my best friend would hate me for what I had become; a bitch who wrecked her own family apart. She was a simple girl; a reporter trying to make end means but was contented with the life that she had, still awaiting patiently for the man of her dreams to focus less on his career and finally notice her among the two others pinning for his attention. She always said that I was the luckier one between the two of us. She never shared much about her family but instead expressed her hatred for parents responsible for broken families, citing them as irresponsible and that they were the worst kind of lifeforms allowed to exist. She said that this would inevitably affect their child and start the same cycle when they grew up. A never ending pain filled cycles, caused by just one selfish man and or woman who was not ready to be married and be a parent."

"I gave up on myself in the end; stuck in a cycle of pity, guilt and despair. All I could think about was asking them all for theirs forgiveness; most of all Yusei's and decided that it would be impossible. I packed whatever I could, concluding that my disappearance was for the best for everyone. Before I left, I removed my wedding ring and placed it in the living room; having no longer the right to be Mrs Fudo."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

I apologize for not uploading; I got caught up with real life commitments once again. The next chapter would also be delayed for a week as well because of the same reason.

Also just a heads up, this story is about almost done. Initially this was to be the first of four arcs but I am just unable to commit to this story going forward. Better to have finish a story than leave it hanging.

Thank you to **Gemini-Spark** for leaving a review as well as **MusicianWish, Element's Sole Protector, RareDarkgon, QueenVictoriaXIV, JadenCage & just3because3** for leaving a favourite or following the story. Thank you!

I don't own 5D's or any of its characters. If you could, please leave a review or favorite the story if you enjoyed it. If you identified a spelling or grammatical error feel free to just point it out.


End file.
